


A Little More Than Expected

by Helvetica_Bold



Category: British Comedian RPF, Pointless RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetica_Bold/pseuds/Helvetica_Bold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fic with pretty much no plot whatsoever.<br/>Xander finds that a certain part of Richard's anatomy is quite a bit larger than average.</p><p>( how funny would it be if it turned out to be his big toe. XD<br/>it's not though.<br/>it's his penis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Than Expected

Richard wasn't paying attention to the quiet murmurs of the television, and hadn’t been for some time. If the soft body cuddled against his side wasn’t enough of a distraction, the fact that it belonged to Xander definitely was. He’d always been aware of his slightly inappropriate feelings towards his friend, but lately it was becoming harder and harder not to act on them. Of course, with his new partnership with Ben, Richard couldn't help but feel that Xander might be stolen away from him. He and Ben saw so much of each other, spent so many nights together, that it was hard to believe nothing went on between them.  
When Xander nestled his head underneath Richard’s chin, he let his arm slide from its position across the back of the sofa and brought it up to curl around Xander’s shoulders, hand resting in his soft curls. Xander let out a quiet sigh, which Richard saw as an excuse to gently nuzzle his hair. 

Xander had always been quite open with his affections, happily hanging his arms around Richard’s waist, holding his face, ruffling his hair, which hadn’t helped his growing crush. And also made it rather difficult to assess the extent of Xander’s own feelings. Richard lent his head against Xander’s and let his eyes close. They re-opened when Xander shifted under him, having realised Richard was no longer facing the television. He was greeted by Xander’s warm, brown eyes, so dark in the dim light that it was becoming hard to distinguish the iris from the pupil. His mouth was open slightly, the beginnings of a fond, lopsided smile quirking at the corners of his lips. Richard gave his own slight smile in return, but before he could laugh off their intimate embrace he found his head dipping to capture Xander’s bottom lip between his own in a soft kiss. Xander’s muffled whimper of surprise was met by Richard’s own contented hum. He pulled back as his tongue slid over Xander’s mouth, eyes suddenly wide.

‘God, I’m sorry. I never… I didn’t…’

Richard was already scrambling off the sofa as Xander pulled him back down, gently kissing his mouth. They barely pulled away as they parted, faces so close together. Xander smiled hesitantly, brining his knuckles up to graze Richard’s jaw. 

They kissed deeply. Tongues exploring and hands grasping. Richard slowly pushed Xander down against the cushions, straddling his waist. He began deftly undoing the buttons of Xander’s shirt, running his fingers lightly over his lithe form. Xander writhed beneath him, trying to pull Richard closer, grinding their hips together. While Richard began undoing Xander’s belt, Xander seemed content to focus on his mouth, sucking and nibbling, almost unaware of the hands moving further down his body until they were most definitely touching him _there_.

Richard had pulled Xander’s snug jeans down to his knees and was gently fondling him. Xander gasped and moaned, quickly moving to undo Richard’s belt and return the favour. Richard caught Xander’s wrists in his hands and held them against the sofa. He broke their kiss, pausing slightly before placing a quick kiss against Xander’s top lip. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Xander’s concerned expression was one of his most adorable looks. 

‘Nothing’s… wrong, exactly.’ Richard’s breathing was laboured, and Xander’s bruised, swollen lips looked so tempting. ‘It’s just…well’ He pressed their foreheads together. ‘It’s just that I’m rather…’ he sighed, ‘blessed in that area.’ Pulling back slightly, he added ‘or cursed some seem to think.’ 

Xander’s face twisted in confusion, hands slipping from Richard’s loose grasp to move back down to his belt. He pulled down Richard’s trousers and underwear in one slow move, eyes widening as the large erection sprung free. He tried to mask his surprise but Richard was watching his face carefully and rushed to reassure the other man. 

‘It’s ok, really… I know it’s…well…I understand’ he stuttered. Xander placed a single finger against Richard’s lips. Grasping Richard’s firm buttocks, he lifted the other man to his knees and scooted himself forwards, dipping his head to take the swollen head of Richard’s cock between his lips. 

Richard gasped, instinctively moving his hands to twist in Xander’s hair, holing him in place. Xander’s tongue moved along the sensitive underside as his mouth swallowed as much of Richard as he could. His lips stretched painfully, trying to accommodate the intrusion as Richard fought the urge to thrust into the sweet, hot mouth that surrounded him. 

Xander supposed it was only to be expected really, that every part of Richard’s anatomy would be, well, larger than the average man. But he was a little worried about his next request considering his mouth could only just stretch open wide enough. He pulled back, tongue flicking over the head, and lent against Richard’s thigh. 

‘I want you inside me.’ 

Richard looked down, took the other man’s face in his hands and touched his thumbs to his lips. 

‘Xander, you don’t have to…’ 

‘No, please… I want you.’ 

What remained of their clothes was removed. Richard discarded Xander’s socks over his shoulder one at a time, eliciting that adorable little giggle of his. He removed his shirt as Xander padded over to the bathroom to retrieve what he termed ‘the necessary supplies’. When he returned they stumbled their way to the bedroom, where Richard pushed Xander against the wall and sank to his knees, taking Xander’s aching erection into his mouth.  
Richard allowed him to thrust lightly and Xander couldn’t help but groan at the sight of his hard length sliding between Richard’s pink, puckered lips. He could feel himself being brought too close to the edge. 

Pushing Richard towards the bed, he followed and lay down, stretching, almost cat-like, across the sheets. Richard straddled his waist once more, moaning as their erections were nudged together. He lent down to press chaste kisses along Xander’s jaw line, then sucked gently at his throat. Xander grunted impatiently. 

‘God… Richard. Please… I need you now,' 

‘Why the rush?’ Richard teased, continuing his gustatory journey across Xander’s chest. Xander lifted his hips, rubbing his achingly hard cock against Richard’s. 

‘That’s why!’ 

Richard’s quiet chuckle mixed with his guttural moan as his tongue came to dance over the base of Xander’s erection. He leisurely sucked Xander’s balls while coating his fingers in lube. Xander spread his legs so that Richard was settled between them, lifting them to rest on his shoulders. 

Richard gently parted his cheeks and nudged one slick finger against the puckered skin of his opening. He circled Xander’s entrance with the tip of his finger, enjoying the moans and whimpers it drew out of the man above him. 

‘God, Richard. What’s taking you so long?’ Richard chuckled at Xander’s impatience, feeling the other man’s legs tighten around his shoulders, pulling him closer. A part of him wondered if he might be stalling, afraid of hurting his friend. 

‘You do make such pretty sounds, Xander,’ He murmured, gently inserting one long finger into Xander’s hot, tight hole. He was rewarded with another gasped moan. He slowly worked his finger in and out before adding a second, burying them deep inside the man beneath him and scissoring them as he drew back out. He repeated this a few times before inserting a third finger, gently stretching Xander’s aching muscles. He curled his fingers, searching. Xander’s strangled moan told him when he’d found the spot. 

‘Richard!’ Xander’s cries were becoming desperate, but Richard had been watching his face carefully, waiting for any sign of pain, and had seen a definite grimace when the third finger had been added. Only slight and fleeting, but there. He lightly rubbed over Xander’s prostate a few more times, using the pleasure to help him adjust. 

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’ Richard replied softly, continuing to gently prep Xander’s hole. 

He rolled the condom over the head of his cock and coated himself generously in lube. Xander grunted in anticipation as he felt the thick blunt tip nudge teasingly against his delicate entrance. Richard bit his bottom lip and pushed forward slowly. As the head of his large cock disappeared past the first ring of muscle, Richard gasped at the pressure. Xander was still so tight. He noticed the other man’s pained expression. 

‘Xander. I’m sorry, I…’ 

‘No, no! S’fine, really. It’s more than fine. It’s… oh god Richard. Just… give me a minute. Please.’ 

‘Of course.’ Richard removed his hands from Xander’s hips and moved one to gently stroke his hair and the other to lightly grasp his cock, running his thumb over the tip. After a few seconds Xander nodded and Richard began to push gently, watching his thick length slip inside a little further and fighting the urge to bury himself to the hilt in one hard thrust. He stopped a few times, when he felt Xander tense beneath him. The other man was whimpering, but mostly from pleasure rather than pain. When he was fully inside, he lent down to claim Xander’s mouth with his own, kissing him deeply. 

‘Mmmph, Oh, Rich… god, you feel so good.’ Xander’s muscles flexed around the solid cock inside him. He’d never felt so full, so _good_. Even the slightest move sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. Richard pulled out and began to rock his hips, setting a gentle rhythm. 

Xander felt his own aching cock bob with the movement, longing for friction. He twisted his hands in the sheets, knowing he would climax too soon if he were to touch himself. Richard was still moving slowly, each light thrust pulling a moan from his throat. He took the bottle of lube again and held it just below Xander’s balls. Xander gasped in surprise as he felt the cool liquid trickle over the sensitive skin between his legs and sooth the stretched, abused skin of his hole. He hummed in appreciation and began meeting Richard’s thrusts, encouraging the other man to move faster, deeper. Richard complied, but more from his own desperation. He would have liked to draw out the process, to watch Xander squirm beneath him, but there would be plenty of time for that. 

Xander reached for his cock as the thrusts became harder, but Richard caught his wrists, pinning them above his head. Xander threw his head back against the sheets, emitting a wild moan. Richard came after a few deep thrusts. Whilst still buried completely inside the other man, he bent down and swiftly engulfed Xander’s hard cock in his mouth, swallowing around him. 

Xander came quickly, the soft pressure all he needed to be persuaded to climax. He made a final slight whimper as he felt the head of Richard’s now softening cock leave his hole. He was still shaking as Richard collapsed next to him on the bed, draping an arm over his waist and gently kissing the soft skin just below his ear. 

‘You okay?’ he whispered, concern creeping back into his voice as the sex-induced haze began to fade. 

‘Nmmmph,’ was all he got in reply. 

‘I didn’t hurt you did I?’ Richard was already on his knees, moving down towards Xander’s buttocks. 

‘Nmm, I’m fine Rich… ah,’ Xander was cut shot as the gentle prod of a finger at his raw, sensitive hole made him jump. 

‘Sorry, I just want to check.’ Richard probed for a few seconds, causing Xander to giggle sleepily. 

‘I’m fine, Richard, really. I’m… so much better than fine.’ He mumbled, already half asleep. 

Richard smiled fondly. After finding no traces of blood, he dropped back down next to Xander, reaching an arm over his waist and pulling him close. He knew he couldn’t fall asleep just yet, there were several lights still on and the TV was still mumbling faintly in the other room, but a quick doze wouldn’t hurt. 


End file.
